


How to say 'Fuck you' the Shadowhunter way

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Immortal Instruments Warm Ups [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse got a proposal.<br/>She's not enthusiastic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to say 'Fuck you' the Shadowhunter way

“I want to punch you,” Reese declares with the regal airs of her father. Then, after a pause: “In the nose, several times.”

 

Robert chokes on his pea soup, and Mike is so busy trying to muffle his hysterical snorting into his handkerchief he doesn’t even notice his parabatai is about to die.

The room erupts in scandalized conversation, several people from the De Fombelle family leaping to their feet in indignation while Marlene Trueblood tries to decide on an emotion to display—amusement, embarrassment, fear, anger flicker across her features while her hands grip her cutlery with white knuckles.

 

“Well,” Reese’s dad chokes after a violent fit of suspicious coughing, “You did ask what she wanted as an engagement gift.”

 

Robert, still half-choking, still manages to trip François De Fombelle on his way out—that’ll teach the insufferable brat to think he can just assume his proposal will be met with instant and enthusiastic agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews make me want to keep writing <3  
> Also this is connected to a bigger (much bigger, actually) fic I'm currently working on... hence the series at the end x)


End file.
